The Biostatistics and Data Management Core will help project investigators choose appropriate experimental designs and analytical techniques and tailor them to address specific hypotheses, with , special emphasis on the data analysis to be used for each type of data generated. In addition, the core will provide ongoing statistical consultation for research projects, focusing on issues such as experimental design, sample size, aptness and validity of models to be used, power considerations, interpretation of results, and preparation of manuscripts for presentations and publications.